Deltoran Republic
|nation_name = Federal Republic of Deltora |common_name = Deltoran Republic |id = 416016 |image_flag = DR flag.jpg |image_symbol = DR_COAT_OF_ARMS.jpg |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Portal:Deltoran Republic |national_motto = "Salus Populi Sumprema Lex Esto" ( : ("Let the Safety of the people be the sumpreme law") (official) "United we Stand, Divided we Fall" (Traditional) |national_anthem = "Republica Forever" |royal_anthem = |imperial_anthem = |image_map = DR map123.png |map_caption = Location of Deltora, including its territory of Puerto Rico |capital = Ociania |largest_city = |official_languages = None at Federal level |regional_languages = |demonym = Deltoran |government_type = Promcapablic |rulertitle = Presidental Couple |govthead = Andrew Antin |govttitle = Monarch |ruler = Tyler Jacobs Carrie Jacobs |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = Approval |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = House of Representitives |offtitle3 = |national_religion = None at Federal Level‡ |national_animal = |formation_date = March 11, 1989 |formation_event = Independence |formation_date2 = January 8, 1993 |formation_event2 = Reconized |formation_date3 = Nov. 23, 1993 |formation_event3 = Current Constituation |formation_date4 = Feburary 1st, 2010 |formation_event4 = Carrelson Facist Takeover |formation_date5 = Janurary 20, 2011 |formation_event5 = Restoration to Federal Republic |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |area = 650,000 square miles (Slightly smaller then Mexico) |population = 2010 Census: 78,382,722 |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = Deltoran Dollar (DLD) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = 2.8 Trillion USD |gdppercapita = USD 65,252 |literacy = 99.7% |time_zone = to |cctld = .dr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |portal = Deltoran Republic |footnotes = ‡- Government does not specify a national religon }} :This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The Deltoran Republic (also known as Deltora, DR, the Republic, and officially the Federal Republic of Deltora) is a Promcapablic situated mainly in the .It also possesses territories in the Caribbean and Pacific, and is a signatory of the Caribbean Treaty Organization. It is bordered by the Free State of Quebec to the Northeast, the Louisiana Federation to the south, and unclaimed land to the west. The Deltoran Republic also has claimed part of the but many of these claims are dismissed by the international community. Deltora is diplomatically involved in relations with the nations of the Caribbean, the and It has been invloved in many wars, including the , , Great Pacific War, Second Midwayan Civil War, Jihad War of the United States of JBR, and JBRican Civil War. The country won independence from the in 1993, as a result of the rebel victory at Chicago, ending the Deltoran War of Independence. The country was not recognized by the United States until 1994, when the nation was accepted into the and the . It fought alongside the coalition in the , and was devastated during the , where other targets were hit in the area as well as the Pentagon and the World Trade Towers. It is currently a leading figure worldwide both economically and dimplomatically. Ethmology The term "Deltoran" was used widely towards the end of the Deltoran War of Independence. The origins of the term is unknown, however. Towards the end of the war, the country's new government began to recognize itself as the Deltoran Republic, either from popular consensus. Recently, it has began to emerge that the term may have came from Latin roots, but this has never been confirmed or denied by the Deltoran Government. Economy The economy of the Deltoran Republic has been one of the world's largest national economies since the formation of the country in 1993. Economically, it currently holds the world's second largest economy. Its nominal was estimated to be nearly 2.8 trillion in 2011. The DR is one of the largest trading nations in the world. Its major exports include automobiles, beef, gems, coal,computer equipment, and military technology. Its major imports include oil, diamonds, and space technology. Its 5 largest trading partners in 2011 are the United States of JBR, Kyalu, the the Prussian Empire, and the Republic of Bekolan. Taxes The government of the Deltoran Republic sets the income tax rate at 28.7 percent. The population of the Deltoran Republic protest about the high tax rate, but the Department of Economics responds by stating that the government uses the taxes to fund the operations of the government and its expenses. Culture Cuisine Deltoran culanary arts Education Education in the DR is funded mainly by the state government, although it is also funded by the local levels. School attendance is mandatory in Deltor from ages 7– 16. Students have the options learning in G-F (Government-funded schools, also known as public schools) schools, private schools, or home school. In G-F schools and most private schools students are divided into different levels: pre-school, elementary school, intermediate school, and high school. In almost all schools at these levels, pupils are divided by age groups into grades. In the year 2000, there were 24.2 million students enrolled in schools from kindergarten through graduate schools. Of these, 89 percent aged 11 to 18 were judged academically "on track" for their age. Of those enrolled in compulsory education, 1.4 million were attending private schools. Sports Sports take up a large part of Deltoran culture. ,baseball, ,basketball, hockey and football are major sports in the country. The National Baseball League, the National Hockey League and the National Soccer Organization are some of the countrys profesional sports leagues. Before the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympic Games (the first olympic games Deltora participated in), athletes in Deltora gathered in Topeka for the Deltoran Olympic Trials, where victors advance to train with the National Deltoran Olympic Team. Deltora won 6 gold medals, 7 silver medals, and 5 bronze medals. Deltora decided not to participate in the 2010 Games. On Augest 6th, 2011 the Deltoran Olympic Trials will commence in Springfield, Springfield Commonwealth before the 2012 Olympics. Due to political problems and economic issues, Deltora also did not participate in the London Games History Pre-Deltoran History Post-Deltoran History Deltoran War of Independece Begining in the late 1980s, the American government began to raise taxes in order to pay for increasing national debt. These tax raises mainly hurt the Midwest, and many lost their jobs. After a few years of protests,in 1989, Americans living in the Midwest declared independence from the United States. President Bush immedently began moblilizing troops.300000 troops arrived in the next few days. Deltoran commanders were prepared for this and set up defences across their western borders. The American attack was devestating to the rebel forces, and Deltoran soldiers retreated back near Topeka, and the Battle of Topeka ended with American victory, and Deltoran western lines were 20 miles west of American-controlled Missouri and Iowa. After a visit from Greg Trille, the rebel leader, the Missouri government joined the rebels and fresh Missourian volunteers boosted rebel numbers. Deltoran Counterattack Deltoran forces lanuched a counterattack in the spring of 1990, forcing Americans back near the Colorado border, the United States losing 180,000 soldiers in the process. Due to increasing tax levels, Ohio, Kentucky, and Illinois joined the rebels, and in early 1991 a ceasefire was arranged and the Deltoran Republic was offically recognized by the United Nations (It did not join until a year later, however). Carrelson Coup Jihad War The DR became more internationalized under Johnson when the DR saw that the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance was killing JBRican civilians and kidnapping national leaders. The DR saw that this was a threat not only to STOP, but to TDR and the rest of the world. The DR declared war on AIL early in March. AIL responded with the Ociania Bombing, which resulted in the anger of the Deltoran people. The DR participated in the Pikachurin Search and Rescue Team, and aiding in the rescue of the Pikachurins (who later were revealed to be the Willows). During the Midwayan Civil War and the JBRican Civil War, the DR provided aid to the STOP forces. Shortly after the signing of the Midwayan Armistice, a communist group in the DR, named the Communist Party of Deltora (or Communist Deltora) attacked STOP nations. Several of these recognized hostilities within the next 24 hours. Communist Deltora has taken part in two battles, the Battle of Ociania and the Battle of Thunder Bay both of them they lost. Deltoran Promcapablic Protests During the Jihad War, Gred Trille (leader of the Promcapablic Party of Deltora) led a series of demonstrations by students against Johnson and his administration. The next day President Johnson was shot and wounded giving a speech to the country exspressing the need to continue aiding JBR and ending Terrorism. He was rushed to Ociania National Hospital where he was treated for his wounds. He died later that day after a bomb was dentonated near the hospital. Laura Nifestri took over the Presidency after the assaination. STOP President Laura Nifestri asked the Assembly of the Republic to apply for the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact in late April 2011, and the Assembly approved and the Deltoran Republic was accepted into STOP. Many believe this was the beginning of becoming internationalized. During the month of May 2011 alone, 5 embassys were opened in Ociania including the Bekolanish embassy, the Prussian embassy, the JBRican embassy, the Midwayan embassy, and the Pacific embassy. Great Pacific War As the Second Midwayan Civil War expanded, it became known in governments around the world as the Great Pacific War. The DR orginally fought in the Pacific Theater of the Great Pacific War, but was forced to leave this theater due to the Invasion of Deltora and Cuba's entrance to the war. Cuba formed a league of nations similar to the United Pacific Aligned Coalition, which became known as the Caribbean Treaty Organization. All members of CTO declared war on the DR. A week after the invasion began, the southern part of Deltora, mainly the SSSes of Springfield Commenwealth and Giradot is captured by CTO. During the invasion, Deltoran commanders Gregor Hammelson and Andrew Antin began planning a large counterattack involving a third of Deltora's active military power. The Southern Counterattack was launched and ended in Deltoran victory. The Southern Counterattack was the turning point of the Caribbean Theater, which allowed Deltorans to win the Great Pacific War Military The Armed Forces of the Deltoran Republic is the official military force of the Deltoran Republic. It consists of the main branches as well as sub-branchs. The President is the overall head of the military, and helps form military policy but the department of defense (DoD), a is the principal organ by which the policy is carried out. The DoD is headed by the Secretary of Defence (SoD) who is a citizen of Deltora and a member of the Deltoran Cabinet, and also serves as the President's second-in-command of the military. To coordinate military action with , the President has an advisory board, the National Security Council, headed by a National Security Advisor. Both the President and Secretary of Defense are advised by the Deltoran Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCoS), which includes the official head of each of the military service branches, led by the Deltoran Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Deltoran Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Ranks *''Enlisted'' *''Private'' *''Cadet'' *''Corperal'' *''Officer''' *''Second Officer'' *''First Officer'' *''Lower Captain'' *''Captain'' *''High Captain'' *''General''(Current:Pedri Nimison,Johnson Lewis,Himm Travois,Fred Decase) *''Commander'' *''2 Star Commander'' *''3 Star Commander'' *''4 Star Commander''(Current:Andrew Antin;Nava Ladmril) *''5 Star Commander'' *''Secretary of Defence''(Current:Gregor Hammelson) *''King'' (Current:Andrew Antin]] *''Presidental Duumvirate'' (Current:Tyler Jacobs and Carrie Jacobs) Further reading Category:Member of Random Insanity Alliance Category:Christian nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Deltoran Republic Category:English-speaking nations Category:RIAers Category:Catholicism Category:Catholic Nations Category:Spanish-speaking nations Category:French-speaking nations Category:Italian-speaking nations Category:German-speaking nations Category:Portuguese-speaking nations Category:Nations formed in 2010 Category:STOP Category:Nations part of the former US Category:Nations part of former Canada Category:Danish-speaking nations Category:Polish-speaking nations Category:Former member of NATO Category:Former member of WAPA Category:Former member of BDO Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Secular nations Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere